jakeknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Instinct
Instinct '''is Jake Winters "clothing line". It is based off the fashions of Harajuku, Cosplay, and his imagination in general. This is the style that is most expressive and stating," What I wear is what I like and you can;t judge because your not perfect either!" History When Jake made the alter ego, he wanted an ego that loved fashion because his style was boring. He loved anime as a kid and colorful things so he started his own fashion. Influences Its based off the popular Japanese style named Harajuku Decora and Kawaii. Harajuku is a style that is created to wear what you want and mix and match. Decora also known as "Decoration" is a japanese style adopted mainly by young japanese girls. Decora consists of bright colors and hair clips with bows. Lots of layering and colorful accessories are used in Decora. The accessories include plastic and furry toys and jewelry, which stick together and make noise as the wearer moves. Kawaii fashion generally relates to someone wearing clothing that appears to be made for young children or clothes that accentuates the cuteness of the individual wearing the clothing. Ruffles and pastel or bright colors may be worn Also, it takes roots in the fashion of Cosplay. Cosplay fashion, in my version, is clothes based off characters in anime, mangas, games, and films. It resembles certain characters that are desirable by the person who wears the fashion. Designing To get clothes in this line I did a lot of shopping and still do. This line is not planned it's just a style that continues on and on forever. To start, get clothes that go with your favorite type. Then get scissors and make short sleeve shirts or no sleeve shirts by cutting off arms if you want. Also, long sleeve shirts that are tight, the sleeves if cut right, make good fingerless gloves. Please be experienced before ding any of this. The just mix and match what you like or until you feel you've accomplished the job. Dont be afraid to let loose because this style is supposed to be expressive and an outburst of fashion to the world. Types of Instinct '''Imagination This version of instinct is the fun one for Jake. Imagine Instinct -Shirts: Usually bright colors like blue, red, pink, greem, etc.Sleeves are sometimes cut off (by you or somebody else) -Bottoms: Colored pants besides black and blue jeans(but you can if you want), like maroon jeans or green jeans. Can also be shorts of different colors. -Jackets or Vests: Can be designed like you like, make sure its creative but you like it. Can have acceries on them like studs or drawings. Socks(if wearing shorts)- Multi colored and mix and match if you like. Shoes- Any color you like that looks intersting and desirable to you. Aceceries- Necklaces long and short, rings on multiple fingers(or one), and bracelets on one or both wrists. Fantasy This type is based off the Cosplay style. Anime Instinct (You can also make an outfit that look similiar to a character that you like for this one) Shirts- Has a picture of a cartoon or character in a film. Bottoms-Anything you want to wear as a bottom Jackets or Vests- Any jacket that looks cute or cool to you. Socks- Can have designs similiar to shirt ot diffenrent anime characters Shoes- Same as Imagination Acceries- An average amount or excessive jewelry, usually with anime characters faces or relations. Nightmare This one is more dark clothing or Emo Instinct Shirts- Usually short sleeve t-shirt with a screamon or metal band on it Bottoms- Dark colored skinny jeans like maroon or black or any dark color. Jackets or vests- Not usually worn but when it is, black or dark colored with studs or spikes. Shoes- Coverse of any color bright or dark Acceries- Studded or spiked belts, necklaces, bracelets, etc Wild This is the animal related version. Untamed Instinct Shirts- t-shirts with an animal on it or animal print Bottoms- Pants that are animal fur colors designs, like cheetah print Jackets or Vests- Animal printed and/or has fur on it Shoes- Like all the others, animal printed or has some animal prints on it. Acceries- anthing thats wild or untamable to you Boss This the the sophisticated-sexy look. Career Instinct Shirts-Solid color; button down and/or a suit jacket Bottoms- Blue jean material or dress pants Shoes- Any shoe goes with this Acceries- a tie (if wanted) or a bandanna